There are semiconductor components or devices which include at least a part of their device structure in the region of a first surface of a semiconductor body and which include a terminal for electrically contacting the device structure at a second surface of the semiconductor body. Such components further include an electrically conducting via which extends through the semiconductor body from the terminal at the second surface to the first surface.
The electrically conducting via is usually electrically insulated from surrounding regions of the semiconductor body. A via like this can be produced by: forming a trench, depositing an electrically insulating material at the sidewalls of the trench, and filling the remaining trench with an electrically conductive material.
There is a need to provide a method for producing a semiconductor component with an electrically conductive via extending through a semiconductor body which is properly insulated from surrounding regions of the semiconductor body.
Furthermore, insulating structures between different electronic circuits are often desirable for semiconductor based integrated circuits (ICs). Accordingly, leakage current and unwanted mutual interference of the different electronic circuits may be avoided or at least substantially reduced. Such devices may be manufactured using silicon on insulator (SOI) technology. However, SOI-technology is comparatively expensive. Furthermore, the material of the buried oxide (BOX) of the used SOI-wafer is typically limited to silicon oxide (SiO2) and sapphire. Accordingly, there is a need to provide a flexible and cost-efficient method for producing a semiconductor component with circuits which are insulated from each other. This allows also flexible and cost-efficient producing of semiconductor components such as TEDFETs having isolated gate structures which extend along the whole drift zone and which can take voltage during a blocking mode.